Second Generation
by Rosalie.L.Hale
Summary: It's time for the children of the gang we all know and love to go through the ups and down of high school.
1. New Kids!

"Bella, can we please go to the park??" Hunter asked for the millionth time as Bella Cross looked at her mother's, friends, son.

"No," Bella said as he turned to Bella's friend Shannon.

"Can-,"

"No," Shannon Bolton said cutting hunter off.

"F-,"

"No! Hunter go ask your mom!" Franchesca Evans snapped. Hunter stuck his tongue out and walked inside.

"Shannon! Bella! Franchesca! Get inside!" Sharpay Evans yelled as the three ran in, closing the door.

--

Mollie Baylor sipped on her hot tea as Zeke whipped sweat from his forehead.

"Honey, can you please go unpack for your room?" Zeke asked as Mollie nodded.

"Did you set up all the dressers and things Dad?" Mollie said walking up.

"Yes, go unpack!" Zeke said as Mollie ran up the stairs. When she got up there she saw 12 boxes taped as she groaned.

"Hey!" She heard a voice say as she looked out her window confused and saw a boy waving.

"Uhm... Hi?" she said opening her window.

"Yeah, is there a football in your room?" He yelled over as Mollie looked around and saw a football in the corner of the room.

"Yeah," She said picking it up and throwing it over, "Bye!" she said closing her window as she rolled her eyes and starting unpackign again.

--

"Mom," Dougie Bolton said as Daisy looked back at her son, "Why are we moving in next to Shannon and her family and friends?"

"Because we want you to live near your family," Daisy answered as dougie rolled his eyes putting his ipod back in.

"Son, please just try to get along with them," Trever said as they pulled into the high way, "We're having dinner with them tonight,"

"Great... Do I have to get dressed up?"

"More then you are," Daisy said, "Your Polo and black jeans," Dougie turned his volume up as Daisy looked back at the road infront of her.

"I'm worried, what if he doesn't make new friends?" Daisy worried as Trever laughed.

"He'll make friends, stop worrying so much," Trever said as he turned right.

--

"No! Not him!" Shannon groaned as the two looked out Shannon's window and saw her ex standing out there, "Tell him to go away,"

"Hey!" Franchesca said sticking her head out, "Yeah, Shannon says to go away! Sorry!" Franchesca said as she closed the window again.

"That was mean!" Bella said as Franchesca shrugged.

"He had it coming!" Franchesca said as her Mom called her down, "I'll be back in a minute!"

"Sure! You say a minute it means an hour!" Shannon yelled after.


	2. BLUE!

**I would like to say this now. I have nothing against Mandy, and I don't mind Miley. It was just a good name combination so I used the,. I do not think they really act like this and I am not trying to make them look bad so I just wanted to say that.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing! Nada! Zero!**

* * *

"Dougie! Get ready!" Daisy yelled up as her son walked down the steps, in his black jeans and royal blue polo.

"I am," Dougie said as he put his shoes on, "Why again do we have to do this?"

"Because your family wants to see you," Daisy said as Trever walked down, more dressed up then Dougie.

"Ready?" They nodded and the three walked out to go next door.

--

"How's my hair?" Franchesca asked for the fifth time as the other two groaned.

"It's fine," Bella said as they laid on Franchesca's bed, while she was in a tank and shorts looking for clothes.

"Should I wear the pink tank top, skinny jeans and stilettos or my light blue tank top, royal blue zipper sweat shirt, and boot cut jeans with my Red my Marc Echo. Oh! I could also wear my Pink Tank Top with those um…" Franchesca said snapping as she walked over to her closet, "The American eagle, straight cut jeans, and my black boots. Yes! I'll wear that!" She said picking it up and running into the bathroom.

"This is why you never wait for her to go to school," Shannon laughed, "You'll be late," They laughed as Franchesca came out and spun around.

"So, how do I look?" Franchesca asked as the two clapped, "Thank you, Thank you. I know, I'm just so… Wonderful!" Bella and Shannon looked at each other as they raised their eye brows, "Ugh, you know what I mean!" the door bell rang as the three raced down, "Wait… who's coming over again?"

"My cousin!" Shannon said opening the door, throwing smile on, "Hey uncle Trever, Aunt Daisy, Dougie," She said hugging them. They walked in as Bella ran up to get her parents, along with the others.

"Shan, I'm going to go re arrange the table," Franchesca whispered as she ran off before Shannon could protest.

--

"So, Trever, How do you like it here so far?" Gabriella asked as Trever smiled.

"It's been good. Although we did just get here yesterday," He said as Dougie burped, Shannon, Bella and Franchesca, held in their laughed as Trever elbowed his son.

"Excuse me," He mumbled as Bella let a little laugh out as Kelsi gave her daughter a stern look.

"So Dougie," Troy said, "You doing sports?"

"Maybe, I've been thinking basketball," He answered as Troy smiled.

"Well, I'm full!" Franchesca said as she picked up her plate and was about to get up as Sharpay cleared her throat, "Maybe I be excused?" Sharpay nodded and Franchesca walked off, into het kitchen. Her phone vibrated as she pulled it out.

**From: Brandon**

**R u guys still eating?  
I need 2 talk 2 Bella.**

**August 14, 6:46 pm**

"Of course he would ask that," Franchesca laughed quietly as she replied. She heard the family laugh in the dining room as she walked back in and sat down.

"your back?" Sharpay questioned, Franchesca nodded, "That's… new,"

--

Brandon felt heard his phone ring as he pulled it out of his pocket, as he placed the weight down.

**From: Frankie**

**I'm done. Bella, Shan  
and her cousin, Dougie.  
Are still eating, talking away.**

**August 14, 6:47 pm**

"Brandon! Up here for dinner!" His mother called as Brandon put his phone down and ran up the stairs.

--

"I'm bored," Franchesca whispered to Bella as she nodded.

"Me too, Blah," Bella laughed.

"Blah, Blah," Franchesca whispered back as she laughed too.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella replied.

"Shut up!" Franchesca giggled.

"No way!" They laughed as they noticed all the eyes were on them.

"Uh… Hi!" Franchesca waved as Shannon rolled her eyes as they returned to their conversations.

"I want to go upstairs, and get changed and go out," Bella whispered as Franchesca nodded, agreeing.

"Can I-We," Franchesca said pointing to Shannon, Bella and her, "Be excused?"

"Why don't you bring Dougie with you?" Bella inwardly groaned.

"Sure Mrs. Bolton," Bella smiled as the four got up and walked upstairs.

"I think we should go to the mall, let me grab my sweatshirt," Bella said as Franchesca swung the car keys in her hand, "Ready," Bella said coming back as the four walked onto her balcony and Franchesca dropped a rope later down.

"Am I first?" Franchesca asked as they nodded and she went down, after a thud was heard Franchesca yelled up to go. Bella went down as Shannon followed. Then Dougie shrugged and went down.

"Oh no…" Shannon moaned, "He's coming!"

"Just let him come, he's new here. Why not let him get off to a fabulous start?" Franchesca said as the flipped her hair and got in the car.

"Dougie, you're in the back with Bella," Shannon said jumping into the car. Dougie and Bella sat in the back as right when they pulled out the front door opened.

"Kids!" Troy yelled as Franchesca jumped.

"Drive!" Shannon said as she elbowed Franchesca and she pressed the petal as they all lurched back and drove off.

"Wow… Great driving," Bella muttered as Dougie laughed a little.

--

"How about this?" Franchesca said coming out in a pink dress, "Or… This," she said holding up a blue dress.

"I like the pink one," Bella said.

"If I do have a say, I like the blue one," Dougie said as Bella and Shannon looked at him.

"Oh ok…" Franchesca said as she walked back into the dressing room.

"Did he just say he didn't like the pink one?" Shannon asked as Bella nodded, still in shock.

"I guess I'm buying the blue one," Franchesca said coming out of the dressing room, in her clothes she was in before. Franchesca went up and bought it as they walked out.

"Let's go to American Eagle!" Shannon said as they nodded and walked off.

"Well, well, well," Someone said as the four stopped.

"Miley," Bella said icily as Dougie looked confused.

"So who's this?" Miley, their rival, asked as the three stepped infront of him.

"It's none of your business," Shannon growled as Mandy stood next to Miley.

"Well, why don't you let him talk for him self?" Mandy questioned as Dougie moved out from, behind the girls.

"I'm Dougie Bolton," he said as the two girls looked at each other and nodded.

"If you _ever_ need help with _anything_ give me a call," Miley said taking his hand and taking a pen out as she wrote her number on his hand.

"Or if your ever bored and need something to… well… you know," Mandy said, "Just call me," She said taking the pen from Miley and adding her number on.

"Ok," Dougie said as the girl smiled and walked off. Franchesca lurched forward after them as Shannon and Bella held her from doing so.

"Stop! I'm going to hurt them!" Franchesca said as she gave up trying against them, "That's not fair! Two against one!" Dougie shook his head, whipping his hand on his jeans as the numbers smeared away.

"Did you just-..?" Shannon aid as Dougie laughed.

"I don't like girl who throw themselves at boys," Dougie shrugged as Franchesca phone rang.

"Hello-," Francehsca answered.

"GET BACK TO THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" Sharpay screamed through the phone as Franchesca pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up.

"Busted," Franchesca said as they all sighed and walked back towards the car.

--

"That's not fair!" Franchesca fought with her mother.

"it is perfectly fair, you disobeyed our rules!" Sharpay said as Franchesca sulked and stomped up to her room, "I'm sorry Dougie," Sharpay said as Dougie shook his head.

"I had a fun time there," He smiled as Franchesca stood at the top of the stairs, "Well, I'm guessing I should go home. So bye, thank you for having me over and taking me to the mall. Bye Shannon, Bella. Bye Frankie," He said before walking out as Franchesca waved as Sharpay looked up at her daughter.

"I was saying good bye to the guest," Franchesca said a Sharpay raised an eye brow.

"Room, now!" Mark said as he daughter screamed and walked into her room slamming the door.

"And you Bella! I thought I taught you better!" Kelsi said, "I guess not. Go to your room!" Bella pouted and walked up going into her room.

"You know what to do," Troy said as Shannon walked up.

--

"This sucks," Franchesca said brushing her teeth, in the bathroom they shared.

"Well at least one of us got something out of it," Shannon said.

"Huh?" Bella said as Shannon nodded towards Franchesca.

"What?! No!" Franchesca said.

"Frankie, You bought a _**BLUE **_dress for_**Dougie**_. I mean, blue? You never, ever buy blue!" Shannon said as Franchesca opened her mouth to protest.

"Franks, Don't you know it's true," Bella said as Franchesca spit and washed her mouth out.

"I bought the dress, big deal," Franchesca said as she put her hair up.

"And did I see green in your eyes when Miley and Mandy made a move on him? Or was it just the lighting?" Bella said as Franchesca washed her face and dried it off.

"It was the lighting. Besides, when school starts, He will go to the top with the jocks and we'll still be in the A- crowd. Everyone knows A's don't do A-'s," Franchesca rolled her eyes as she walked into her room. There was a sound of a rock hitting her window as she looked out it and saw Dougie.

"I thought this was your room," Dougie smiled as Franchesca leaned against the windowsill.

"So… Were your parents mad?" Franchesca asked as he laughed.

"No, they were happy I made friends," He said as he snapped his fingers and took his phone out, "Smile," Franchesca smiled as he took a picture, "What's your number?"

"267-987-0945 (_**DON'T TEXT**_)," She smiled, "What's yours?"

"215-958-7845 (_**DON'T TEXT**_)," He said as he smiled and she took a picture and saved it.

"GO TO BED GIRLS!" She said heard Mark yell as she sighed.

"I'll text you," Franchesca smiled as she closed her window. Her phone went off as she looked down.

**From: Dougie 3**

**Hey :)**

**August 14, 10:23 pm**

"Yes!" Franchesca said hugging her phone.

**To: Dougie 3**

**Well ur fast aren't u? Hah**

**August 14, 10:24 pm**

**-**

**From: Shan**

**Ugh, this is so stupid! (.)**

**August 14, 10:24 pm**

**-**

**From: Bella**

**Well looks like we'll have  
no social life for the rest  
of the summer. (T.T)**

**August 14, 10:24 pm**

"At least they didn't take our phones away!" Shannon said cheerfully as the three texted eachother.


	3. Date?

**Disclaimer: Nothing! Nada! Zero!**

* * *

"If this is love…" Bella sang skipping around the house in the morning as Shannon and Franchesca starred at her when she passed by.

"Is she ok-," Franchesca started.

"No," Shannon cut her off Bella disappeared through the house again.

"Oh…" Franchesca said as the house phone rang. The two ran over as Shannon got to it first and stuck her tongue out as Franchesca huffed crossing her arms walking away.

"Hello?" Shannon answered.

"Yeah, Hi. Is Gabriella Bolton there?" A Man said as Shannon looked around.

"No…" She answered.

"Oh well, is Troy Bolton?" Shannon looked around again.

"Nooo," She said as Bella skipped in put stopped when she saw Franchesca sulking and Shannon on the phone.

"Sharpay Evans? Jason Cross? Chad Danforth? Taylor Danforth? Mark Evans?"

"No… Just us kids," Shannon said.

"Oh well tell Gabriella or Troy or Someone besides Sharpay, Zeke Baylor called," He said as Shannon wrote it down on a post-it.

"Ok! Will do! Bye!" Shannon said as she hung up shoving the post-it in her pocket.

"And that was…?" Bella said as Franchesca stopped sulking and looked at Shannon for the answer.

"Zeke Baylor?" Shannon said like more of a question as a Hunter bounded down the steps.

"WII!" He yelled as the girls groaned, "What game? Mario? Guitar hero? Oh! How about Tennis? Or Wii fit! Or… uhm… what other games I have!" Hunter said as the girls groaned again.

"How about you play a one player game?" Bella suggested.

"NO!" Hunter yelled as the girls covered their ears.

"Yes!" They fought back.

"No!" He stomped his foot.

"Yes!" The repeated.

"No, No, No, No!!" He yelled as Bella rolled her eyes.

"Look, invite Jared over! Play with him! We don't want to play the dumb Wii!" Bella said as Hunter sucked in his lips.

"MOM!" He screamed.

"Your Mom's not home you idiot!" Bella laughed.

"MOM!" He yelled again.

"Hunter! Shut up!" Franchesca said covering her ears.

"MOM!"

"Hunter!"

"MOM!"

"Shut up!"

"MOM!"

"…" The girls sat there, annoyed and PMSING (Well two of them anyways).

"MO-!" He didn't get to finished as Bella and Franchesca pinned him down, covering his mouth. Hunter tried screaming but all that came out was a muffled sound.

"Ah… Peace and quiet-," Shannon began.

"EW!" Franchesca shrieked, "HE LICKED MY HAND!" She screamed running into the kitchen as the front door opened, "HUNTER! WHAT THE HELL?" Franchesca yelled from the kitchen as she covered her mouth when she heard the front door slam, pulling her hand down she starred at it before it hit her, "EW! I PUT MY HAND TO MY MOUTH!" Franchesca ran up stairs and slammed the bathroom door as Bella and Shannon held in their laughs.

"What was that about?" Kelsi said hanging her jacket up walking in.

"Hunter licked Franchesca's hand," Shannon answered as Kelsi nodded.

"They won't play Wii!" Hunter whined.

"Cause we don't want too," Bella muttered letting go of the nine year old.

"Well I do, so go upstairs and watch TV!" Hunter ordered as the two girls as they raised their eye brows at the 9 year old.

"Hunter, Hunter, Hunter," Shannon shook her head, "Your _nine_. I'm 18 and Bella here is 17," Kelsi shook her heads at the kids as she walked into the kitchen.

"So?" Hunter said.

"That means, we don't take orders from you," Bella said as Hunter stomped his foot going up the stairs as Franchesca came down.

"Sup with him?" Franchesca asked as Shannon laughed.

"He learned we're older," Shannon said as Bella's phone vibrated.

**From: Brandon**

**What are you doing tonight?**

**August 31st, 7:32 am**

"What are we doing tonight?" Bella asked as the three sat there thinking.

"Are we-… No,"

"We're… wait that's tomorrow,"

"Nothing?" Bella said as the girls shrugged and nodded.

"I guess… Wow… That is a first…" Shannon said as Bella squealed.

**From: Bella**

**Nothing, why?**

**August 31st, 7:34 am**

"What?" Franchesca and Shannon asked.

"I think I have a date tonight!" Bella said as the other two girls squealed. The front door opened as a tired looking Troy came in.

"Hi Dad, Hard practice?" Shannon asked, all she got was a mumble.

"I take that as a yes," Franchesca laughed as Shannon rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous,"

"Of what..?" Franchesca laughed, "Cause I just totally want a sweaty, smelly father,"

"Hey!" Shannon said.

"Take that back-," There was a knock on the door as Kelsi answered it.

"Hi Dougie, the girls are in the living room," Franchesca's eyes widened as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey guys," Dougie said as Shannon smiled and Bella waved as Franchesca blushed.

"H-hi," Franchesca said as Dougie sat on an arm chair.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Surprisingly… Nothing," Shannon said as Bella cleared her throat, "Sorry, Bella has a date,"

"Oh really?" Dougie said, interested. Lately he had bonded with the three girls, since he really knew no one.

"With the one and only… Brandon," Franchesca said as Dougie laughed.

"Of course," He said as the two caught in a stare but Franchesca ended it by turning away.

"Oh! Wait! I have nothing to wear!" Bella said.

"… Nothing to wear?! You girls have a ton of stuff!" Dougie said as Franchesca shook her head.

"You have so much to learn."


	4. BUSTED You Are Busted

"I'm bored," Franchesca sighed as Shannon snapped her fingers.

"Movie time!" She said rushing out of Franchesca's bed room as Franchesca sat there confused, "I'm back. With the best, most wonderful, enjoyable film!"

"Oh! Oh! You got Bring It On: In it To Win it!" Franchesca clapped.

"Uh… No, Silence of the lambs!" Franchesca's face fell as Shannon laughed. She turn it on as Franchesca covered her ears.

11:24 pm

"It's so cool!" Shannon said as Franchesca gagged.

"He took the frikkin guys face!" Franchesca commented back.

"So? It's so cool!"

"Ew!" There was a knocking sound on the window as Shannon walked over to the window and opened it.

"Hey Dougie," Shannon said as Franchesca got up and ran to the window.

"Hi!" Franchesca said as Dougie waved.

"Can I come over?" Dougie asked, "I love that movie,"

"Sure," Shannon and Franchesca said as the same time as they backed out of the window area and Dougie grabbed the branch from the tree in between their house and swung over, landing with a thud in Franchesca's room.

"Are you kids alright?!" Mark yelled as the three looked at each other.

"Yeah!" Shannon and Franchesca yelled as Dougie rubbed his hands on his jeans.

"Ah, shit. I cut my hand," Dougie said as he put his mouth to the slice and sucked the blood out.

"Ok… Ew!" Franchesca said, "I'll just go get you a band-aid, a large band-aid," Franchesca said walking off as Dougie shrugged, "Get in here!" Franchesca said as Dougie jumped and quickly went into the bathroom.

**From: Bella  
Going to miss curfew,  
Don't tell my dad, or your dad,  
or mom, or my mom, or frankie's  
parents. K? Sorry if I woke you or  
anything, well I hope not. Well  
I'll ttyl, bye!  
August 31, 11:25 pm**

"Frankie! Bella's missing curfew!" Shannon yelled to Franchesca in the bathroom.

"Ow!" Shannon raised her eye brows at the two in the bathroom/

"Stop moving!" Franchesca ordered pressing a cotton ball to his hand, "How'd you cut your hand on a tree?" Franchesca asked as she almost gagged pulling back the, now red, cotton ball as she threw it out.

"I guess there was a nail- OW!" Dougie said as Franchesca poured hydrogen peroxide on his hand, "What the hell?"

"I'm killing the germs. Oh, that cut is disgusting!" Franchesca said as she stuck her tongue out wrapping gauze around it. Dougie held it there has Franchesca grabbed an ace bandage and wrapped it around his hand. Finishing she patted the hand and pulled him out of the bathroom, "sit on the bed, I have to wash my hands," Franchesca disappeared as Shannon laughed.

"I'm sure you want to cut your hand more often," Shannon said smiling as Dougie mimicked Shannon laughing as Franchesca walked out, whipping her hands on her jeans.

"So what did I miss in the movie?" Franchesca said climbing onto the bed as she sat next to Shannon.

"Nothing, he's going to kill people," Franchesca made a face as she covered her eyes, when the scene began.

"Alright! That was so cool!" Dougie said as Shannon nodded.

"I know it is!" Shannon said as Dougie and her high fived.

"Is she asleep?" Dougie asked looking back at his cousin.

"I think she is," Franchesca said poking Shannon.

"Don't poke her!" Dougie said as Franchesac laughed.

"I'm sorry," She said as she sighed, "I don't believe that after school starts you're going to leave us,"

"Huh?" Dougie said turning around to face Franchesca.

"Well, You'll be in the A group because you're going to be like Capitan of the basketball team. Shannon, Bella and I are the note quite A, we're more of an A-. A's and A-'s don't mix, at all. So once you become an A, you stay only with the A's. So then you're going to leave us," Franchesca said explaining the system.

"I'd never leave you!" Dougie said as he put a hand on Franchesca's arm, "You guys are my best friends. I'd never leave you guys for anything!" He let his hand glide up to her cheek as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Promise?" Franchesca said as Dougie nodded.

"Promise," He said as they sat there in a silence before they both noticed the position they were in and Dougei removed his hand, awkwardly scratching his neck.

"I had a really great time," Bella said as Brandon smiled.

"As did I," He said as Bella smiled as he walked her to her door.

"Well I guess I'll see you some other time?" Bella said as Brandon smiled.

"Of course," Brandon said as Bella bit her lip.

"Have a nice night… or well morning," Bella said as Brandon laughed as leaned down giving Bella a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night," He said before he walked back to his car. Bella quietly entered the house as she tip-toed up the stairs and passed Hunter's room

"BELLA! YOU MISSED CURFEW!" He yelled as Bella cursed under her breath and groaned as she heard all the parent's doors open.

"Isabella Zoe Cross!" Kelsi fumed as Bella cringed at her mother.

"Damn you Hunter!" Bella mumbled.

"Shot! Dougie!" Franchesca as she she ran over to her window to see Dougie's closed, "Get under the bed!" Dougie jumped off the spin and slipped under as Franchesca ran out to the hall.

"What are you doing… At 1:30 in the morning?! Still in your outfit you went out with?!" Kelsi yelled.

"I was… Sleep walking?" Bella said as Kelsi pulled her into Bella's room along with Jason as she slammed the door.

"Honey," Sharpay said walking over to Franchesca, "What are you doing up?" Shannon came out of Franchesca's room and slipped into her own, landing with a thud on her bed.

"I couldn't sleep," Franchesca said as Sharpay walked back with Franchesca into her room.

"Well get to sleep soon-,"

"Ah-Cho!" Dougie sneezed as Sharpay froze. Franchesca cringed as Sharpay bent down and looked under Franchesca's bed.

"FRANCHESCA TESS EVANS!" Sharpay yelled as Dougie got out of from under the bed, "You had a boy over?!"

"I swear, nothing happened! We were watching a movie, and Shannon fell asleep!" Franchesca said as Sharpay shook her head.

"Dougie, please, could you go down stairs and call your parents. I'm sure they are worrying," Dougie nodded.

"Yea Sharpay," With that he was out.

"And You! You broke our agreement!" Sharpay said, "You promised your father and I you would NOT date until 18!"

"Mom! I broke that two years ago!" Franchesca said as Sharpay gasped, "And I am NOT dating Dougie!"

"I said that to my mother when she caught me and Zeke! And I got pregnant after graduation!" Sharpay said.

"Zeke…?" Franchesca said confused as Sharpay slapped a hand over her mouth, "Zeke… Zeke… Who's Zeke?"

"No one!" Sharpay replied, "He's not important,"

"Obviously he is!" Franchesac shot back.

"Do not use that tone with me young lady!" Sharpay yelled, "And I don't ever want to catch you with Dougie alone at night again!:" Mark walked in looking mad.

"What is Dougie doing down stairs?" He asked.

"He was watching a movie with me-," Franchesca began.

"At 1:30 in the morning?!" He asked getting more mad.

"Why are you all mad at me?! I wasn't the one who was out of the house! Bella was!" Franchesca yelled.

"But you're our daughter, and we care about you and don't want you making bad choices," Sharpay said.

"IN which you are right now!" Mark yelled.

"Me?! I'm making bad choices?! How about you and work dad?! Your secretary?!" Mark's fist curled, "Don't think I don't know!"

"What is she talking about Mark?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Mark said as he glared at his daughter.

"Mom, Dad's cheating on you! It's so obvious! He works late, always smells like a perfume but not yours when he gets home. I've found brunette hairs on his suits! His hair is messed up usually. His shirts are wrinkled and not all the buttons are done. The clues are right there!" Franchesca said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I…" Sharpay said looking at Mark

"Out with Brandon at 1:30!" Jason yelled, "Young lady, you are in DEEP trouble,"

"I know,"

"No cellphone for two weeks, computer for three, TV for four, and you're grounded for five. So that means you go to school, you come home from school ,do home work, eat dinner, and go to bed!" Jason said as Bella nodded.

"So for those three other weeks of being grounded do I have my phone?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Jason said as Kelsi sighed, shaking her head.

"No she doesn't. Nor does she get anything else until five weeks," Kelsi said as Bella groaned.

"But that's over a month!"

"It's what you get,"

"But it's not as bad as having a boy in my room! At night!" Bella said as Kelsi shook her head.

"That's Sharpay, Mark and Franchesca's business," Kelsi said as Bella crossed her arms scuffing.

"Well I think it's not fair," She said.

"It's completely fair!" Jason said as Sharpay flew by Bella's room in tears.

"I'll be back," Kelsi said as she ran out of the room.


	5. 50 Dollars

"Here we go, our last year of High School. Then… College," Bella said as the four got out of the car, "Can you imagine? Coming back here at the ten year reunion?" The four walked in as Franchesac gagged.

"Ew… I forgot how this school smelled," Franchesca said as she covered her nose and mouth.

"it smells better then my old school… and room," Dougie said as the girls looked at him disgusted, "Sorry for stating the truth,"

"That's disgusting," Shannon said as the three walked to their lockers, conveniently next to each other.

"Well, well, well," Three girls said coming over as they put a hand on their hip

"Miley," Bella said glaring as she closed her locker.

"Slutbag hoe," she said nastily as Bella glared crossing her arms.

"Look, it's the Virgin Slut!" Mandy said pointing to Franchesca.

"Virgin slut… is that even possible?" Franchesca said looking over as Shannon as she shrugged, "Well at least I'm not a backstabbing bitch, who hooks up with her best friends boyfriend!" Franchesca put her hands on her hips as she popped her hip out.

"Fugly," Mallory said

"Wow, 'Fugly'? I'm am so hurt Mal-Pal. That… That just put a hole in my heart," Shannon said sarcastically as Mallory growled. A crowd formed as the girls glared at each other, Dougie pushed his way through as he stopped in front of the two groups.

"It's the wannabes," Miley said as Bella tooka step closer.

"If it means being with you, I'd rather be an F," A slap echoed through the hall as Bella turned her head back towards Miley, her cheek red. Raising her hand up she swung it infront of her as Bella's hand collided with Miley's face. Miley fell as she pulled Bella down with her as the two rolled on the ground fighting.

"Look what slutbag hoe did!" Mandy said as Franchesca laughed.

"Where'd you get that from? What I Like About You? Wait… Of course you did," Franchesca said as Mandy kicked her in the shin. Franchesca held her shin as she glared at Mandy laughing as she pulled her hair hard, a rip was heard as Mandy yelled out. Mandy grabbed Franchesca's hair as the two pulled each other's hair, occasionally kicking. Shannon tackled down Mallory as the two pushed each other to the ground. Dougie stood there frozen as he watched his three best friends, fighting like there was no tomorrow. Different smacking and kicking sounds were heard, along with some yelps of pain.

"HEY!" An Adult yelled as the teens scattered and the girls froze, "My office… NOW!" The six girl brushed themselves off and walked into the office.

---

"I can't believe we got suspended for the day," Franchesca said closing her car door as the nodded as the three walked in. Franchesca dropped her bookbag and picked up a women's suit jacket.

"Does you mom wear a suit jacket?" Bella asked as Franchesca shook her head, "Mine doesn't. Shannon?"

"No," Shannon said as they walked into the living room, following a trail of clothes.

"OH MY GOSH!" Franchesca screamed as the saw her Father naked with another women, or in other words, Julia.

"Frankie?! Shannon?! Bella?!?!"" Mark said grabbing his boxers and putting them on, "it's not what it looks like-,"

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT YOU'RE CHEATING!" Franchesca yelled as she went to pounce on him but Shannon and Bella held her back, "You disgust me! Cheating on _my _mother! I can't believe you!" She said, "And with that slut of a secretary?! You're nothing but dirt! A man whore! Womenizer! A two timing jerk!"

"Do NOT Call me dirt! I am your father!" Mark yelled, the veins popping out of his forehead.

"Father? I hope not! I dearly hope that my mother, divorces you!" Franchesca said throwing the clothes back to the women who ruined her family as Julia took them and started getting dressed.

"Your mother will not divorce me because you won't tell her," Mark said putting her jeans on, "Because then you'll get in trouble,"

"I don't give a flying tuck! You're cheating! And as my mother's daughter I have a right to tell her-," Franchesca was cut off by a fist hitting her and she fell back to the ground.

"Mark!" Bella said as her and Shannon ran to Franchesca's side, "Why would you hit your daughter?!" Bella said standing up. Mark pushed her roughly as she fell to the ground. Shannon slapped mark across the face as mark kicked Shannon on the shin.

"Ow!" Shannon cried as Gabriella rushed in, screaming in horror as she saw the three girls lying on the ground, in pain.

"Mark! What the hell!?" Gabriella said dropping her things and rushing over to the girls, "Julia? What are you doing-… Mark… No… You Bastard!" Gabriella screamed as Troy ran in.

"Gabi, what wron- Shan!" Troy said rushing to his daughter as he looked at Gabi to was glaring at Mark, "You hit my daughter?! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH ANY FO THESE GIRLS IN THAT WAY!"

"Franchesca is my daughter," Mark said as Julia went to run out but Gabriella caught her arm.

"You, are staying here," Gabriella said whipping out her phone and texting someone, "10…9…8…7…6..5..4..3..2…1," With that Sharpay rushed in, shrieking her horror at her daughter, curled in a ball on the ground.

"Frankie! Honey," Sharpay asid rushing over ot her daughter, sitting her up, "Are you ok?"

"No! Mark cheated on you and he punched me and he hit Shannon and Bella!" Franchesca said crying on her mom's shoulder.

"Shar…" Mark said.

"Mark, Please just get out, you too Julia," Sharpay said quietly, rubbing her daughter's back.

"Shar-,"

"I said, get out!" Sharpay said getting a little back into her old self.

"Bu-,"

"GET OUT!" Sharpay yelled loudly as it seemed to echo through the house. Mark grabbed a pair of jeans, slipping them on, and a t-shirt as he walked out, pulling Julia with him, slamming the front door. Sharpay silently let tears fall as she hugged her daughter close as Troy took Bella and Gabriella hugged Shannon as she dialed another number.

"Hello?" Kelsi answered.

"Hi, Kels? We have a situation back at home, Sharpay's here too. Mark was caught cheating by the girls and well… can you just come home? Jason too," Gabriella said as she kissed the top of Shannon's head.

"Yeah, of course," Kelsi said sounding worried, "I'll be home in five,"

"Alright, Bye," Gabriella said hanging up as she hugged Shannon.

---

"Bella are you alright?" Kelsi said inspecting her daughter.

"I'm fine Mom," Bella said whipping off her eye liner that ran.

"Are you sure? Gabs, Shar, We're pressing charges right? Child Abuse?" Kelsi asked.

"Of course," Sharpay said icing her daughter's black eye.

"Ow, Mom. Just let me do it," Franchesca said wincing taking the ice pack from Sharpay. Sharpay whipped some blood coming from the corner of her lip as Franchesca moved her head away. The front door opened as Chad, Taylor and Hunter walked in.

"what happened?!" Taylor asked running over as Hunter laughed.

"Haha! You guys look dead!" The girls glared as him as Chad shook his head at his son.

"Mark," Was all Troy said while wrapping an ace bandage around Shannon's shin.

"That son of a b-,"

"Calm down, I'm hunting him down after this," Jason said as he held an Ice pack to Bella's shoulder.

"Why? Why did he hit you girls,"

"We caught him cheating," Shannon said as she winced as the pressure on her shin.

"So he hit you," Taylor said in disbelief.

"I blew up at him," Franchesca said, "I called him. If I remember correctly 'dirt' was used. Womenizer, man whore, two timing jerk," Franchesca said listing them.

"Ouch," Gabriella laughed.

"I can't believe I trusted him," Sharpay said as the door bell rang. Gabriella went to open it, "I mean. I married him. What ever happen to in sickness and wealth, in life and death?"

"Hi Dougie," Gabriella said as foot steps were heard coming into the kitchen.

"No! He can't see me like this!" Franchesca said running past Gabriella and Dougie up to her room, slamming the door while locking it.

"Is she ok?" Dougie asked walking into the kitchen, "Woah… Did Miley, Mandy and Mallory attack you?!"

"No… Mark did," Bella said, "He punched Franks in the face and she has a black eye now. I'm guessing that's why she didn't want you to see her,"

"A black eye? Her father gave her a black eye? That's horrible!" Dougie said as he turned to go to Franchesca's room.

"She probably won't let you in," Shannon said as she limped to him.

"I'll wait out side," Dougie said as he walked up and Bella got off the counter.

"I will pay you 50$ if they don't get together by Friday," Bella said.

"You're on, I'll give you 50 is they do, which is unlikey, since they're both oblivious!" Shannon said as they walked to Shannon's room, Which is next to Franchesca's.

"Frankie, I'm going to wait out here until you come out," Dougie said sitting against the door.

"No! Just go away!" Franchesca replied in a muffled voice.

"Frankie, I honestly don't care if you have a black eye!" Dougie said, "I just care if you're ok!" The door opened slightly behind Dougie as he got onto his two feet, "So… are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Franchesca said as she opened the door a little wider, letting Dougie in. Dougie walked in and sat on her bed as Franchesca closed the door turning around slowly.

"Frankie," Dougie said getting up as he walked over to her, "You should Ice it,"

"I am," Franchesca said pointing to the ice back on her bed.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Dougie asked.

"I'm positive," Franchesca said as Dougie kissed her forehead.

"I don't want to see you hurt," Dougie said as Franchesca smiled.

"I'm not, don't worry," Franchesca said moving past Dougie getting the ice pack and putting it on her eye.

"Here, let me hold it," Dougie said taking it from her, 'Wow, even when she has a black eye she's cute,' Dougie thought.

"What?" Franchesca said looking at Dougie, noticing her was starring.

"Nothing… it's just that… You look beautiful, even with the black eye," Dougie said as Franchesca smiled embarrassed as she looked down.

"Thank you," Franchesca said.

-

"Ha! He called her beautiful! That 50 is mine!" Bella clapped as Shannon grumbled.

-

"If… If I kissed you… would you be upset at me?" Dougie asked as Franchesca shook her head, "Well uhm.. I really like you and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out this weekend. Maybe to the movies? Double date with Brandon and Bellla,"

"I'd really like that," Franchesca said moving her face away from the ice pack. Dougie placed it on the bed as he put a hand on her shoulder and nervously leaned in and kissed her.

"YES!" They heard and they tore apart walking out of her room to see Shannon and Bella, pressed against Shannon's wall, with their eye peaking through something.

"Spying huh? And how'd you get a hole into my room?!" Franchesca said.

"Well… Gotta run!" Shannon said running out of the room, the best she could, as Bella followed.

"Give her a ten second start? Franchesca asked Dougie.

"15," He said as they laughed.


	6. Dinner

"I'm totally and completely bored," Isabella said as Hunter ran into the living room.

"WII! And you have to play," Hunter said as the girls sat there, "I have your controllers," He said holding out a green, blue and hot pink one.

"Uh…" The girls said looking at each other, suddenly they all bolted up, running up the stairs.

"Hey!" Isabella said as Shannon laughed as she pushed in front of them.

"Run!" Shannon said as they ran into Isabella's room. Getting in there, they locked the door.

"Hey! It's not Mario!" Hunter yelled from the other side of the door, "it's Pokémon!"

"Oh dear god, help us…" Shannon groaned.

"Shan, he's just 9 and a video game addict. You can't blame him," Franchesca said as she opened the door, "Well you kiddos have fun! I'll be out, text me! Well not really but just incase," With that Franchesca descended down the stairs.

"Mom! I'm going over to the Bolton's!" Franchesca yelled before the sound of the front door closing was heard.

"Here!" Hunter said handing the girls their controllers, "let's go!" The girls groaned as they were pulled down stairs to the Wii.

* * *

"Mollie!" Zeke yelled to her daughter, "Quiet! I'm on the phone!"

"Sorry Dad!" Mollie yelled from upstairs, turning her music off.

"Hey Kels… Yeah I finished unpacking… I called like two days ago… A teenager girl picked up… Yeah… Tonight? Dinner?... I'll have to ask Mollie, I think they have weekend work… They don't? Oh ok… 8:00… Gotcha… Haha Alright see you then Kels… Tell Jase and the others I say hey… Alright bye," Zeke hung up the phone, "Mollie!" Mollie ran down.

"Yeah Dad?" Mollie said, fixing her hair.

"We're eating dinner at one of my old friend's house," Zeke said as Mollie nodded.

"Wait, it isn't one of those freaky obsessed cookers who make me try every little ity-bity thing, is it?" Mollie said as zeke laughed.

"No, No," He said, "Just some old friends, really good old friends,"

* * *

"I'm home," Franchesca grumbled as she threw her stuff next to the door.

"Frankie, come in here!" Isabella yelled as Franchesca walked over and plopped on the couch crossing her arms.

"Why am I home? Again?" Franchesca huffed.

"Because we're having some people over or something," Shannon said as they pointed towards the scene and saw mini them playing in the snow.

___________________ (On TV)

"Bella! Honey! Don't throw that snow ball at Shan-," Kelsi said Jason zoom the camera in on Isabella holding a snow ball as big as her head as she chucked it at Shannon. The shot went over to Shannon who sat there blinking with snow all over her face. Isabella started laughing as Shannon shook her head, the snow flying off.

"Meanie!" Shannon yelled as she grabbed Isabella and pushed her face in the snow.

"Ok! Ok!' Gabriella said pulling the angry Shannon off of Isabella, "Shannon Harley Bolton! You do not push Bella's face in the snow!" Gabriella scolded her daughter. Shannon crossed her arms sticking her tongue out at Isabella who was whipping her face off.

"No!" A scream was heard as the shot switched over front door where Mark and Sharpay were trying to get Franchesca to come out, "NO!" She screamed again as mark picked her up. Kicking Franchesca started crying as troy shook his head.

"Shar, Mark, I think you need to throw her in the snow, or shove a snwo ball in her mouth- OW!" Troy said holding the back of his head as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him," Gabriella said as Mark set the crying Franchesca in the snow as she soon quieted down.

"Is she going to start screaming?" Jason whispered from behind the camera. Suddenly Franchesca started laughing, falling back in the snow as Mark sighed out in relief. Gabriella set Shannon down as the three went back to playing.

Then the screen went all black and white

_____________________

"Ew, you were such a prim donna!" Isabella laughed.

"Ugh!... Ugh!... No I wasn't!" Franchesca said standing up, walking out with her nose in the air as the two laughed.

"Wow… I guess some people don't change-," Isabella said as she was interrupted by her face being pushed into the couch as Shannon ran away laughing like crazy, "UGH!" Isabella fumed as she chased after Shannon.

"SHANNON! YOU…YOU…. MEANIE!" Isabella yelled chasing after Shannon. Franchesca walked out of the bathroom, which is where she went, and was knocked over by Shannon. Getting up and whipping the dust of she was knocked over again, this time by Isabella. Letting out an angry huff the stomped up to her room.

"Guys! Be quiet!" Hunter said coming up from their basement, "Me and Jared are playing!" Shannon ran past the basement, slamming the door closed as thumps were heard falling down, "I'M TELL MY MOM!" Hunter yelled from down there.

"Your moms not home…" Jared said as Hunter glared at him.

"Shut up," Hunter said as the two continued to play.

"I got you now!" Isabella yelled as she jumped onto Shannon's back. Shannon crumbled to the ground as Isabella sat triumphantly on Shannon.

"I…Can't…. Breath," Shannon said as Isabella got up.

"That's what you get!" Isabella said, Franchesca came down in new clothes as the two looked at her.

"You guys got them dusty by pushing me down!" Franchesca said opening the freezer as she took out four ice cube. She then ran over and shoved two down the back of both of them. The two started jumping and flapping the back of their shirts. Franchesca clapped happily, "Ah hah! I beat both of you!"

"Ahh," Isabella sighed as the ice cubes fell out of her shirt, she then helped Shannon. They both glared at a laughing Franchesca as her laughing died down.

"Uh no…" Franchesca said as she ran outside to the deck.

"FRANKIE!" The two screamed as The Boltons (Trever, Daisy, Dougie) looked over at the girls running in the back yard.

"Someone's going to get hurt," Daisy said as Trever nodded.

"Hey! That's not fair I'm in heels-," Franchesca said as she tumbled to the ground as a crack was heard.

"Are you ok?!" Shannon said as tears fell from Franchesca's eyes.

"No… It's broken!" Franchesca cried as Isabella and Shannon looked at each other worried, "It's not fair!"

"Frankie, we know it's not but… it will heal!" Isabella said.

"No it won't! It will never!" Franchesca cried.

"it's a bone! It will!" Shannon said.

"It wasn't my bone you idiot!" Franchesca cried, "It was my pink stilettos!"

"…" Both girls looked at her as she took of her broken heel and cried.

"Is everything alright?!" Kelsi said rushing out, "Oh… Honey! What happened?" Kelsi said kneeling down to a crying Franchesca.

"Well we were chasing her and then she fell and-," Shannon tried to explain.

"She broke a bone?!" Kelsi said worried.

"Worse! My heel broke!" Franchesca cried again as Kelsi sat there shocked. A girl was crying over her shoes.

"Mom… She's Sharpay's daughter… What do you except?" Isabella said as her Mom laughed.

"True," She said turning back to the teen in distress, "Honey, you can just buy new ones,"

"No I can't! They are originals!" Franchesca cried as her Mothers pink convertible pulled up.

"They're stupid heels," Shannon said as Franchesca stared at her.

"Stupid?! STUPID?! THESE ARE **STILLETOS**!" Franchesca fumed, "THESE ARE NOT STUPID! WHAT IS STUPID IS THAT… THAT… THAT… SCHOOL! SCHOOL IS STUPID!" Franchesca yelled as she stomped inside.

"Frankie, whats wrong?" Sharpay asked.

"What's wrong?!" Franchesca said holding up her heel, "That's what wrong!" She huffed as she dropped them and stomped upstairs, "And I have to get changed again because I have mud on my jeans!"

"Alright, well call them tomorrow to get you a new pair," Sharpay said as she was answered by her daughter turning around to smile at her and continue walking up the stairs.

"Wow… That was over a pair of shoes? What happens if her purse rips?" Isabella said walking in.

"You know what happens, it happened before," Sharpay said as they nodded, "Boy do I need to stop babying her,"

"Ya think?" Kelsi said as they laughed there was a knock on the door as Kelsi's eyes widened, "Uh… Shar, why don't you go and check on Frankie?" Kelsi said as Sharpay shrugged going up the stairs, "Kids, I invited someone over. Don't let Sharpay down until Dinner. He has a daughter as old as you Bella,"

"So you don't want Sharpay to know they're here?" Isabella asked as she followed her Mom to the door.

"Yeah, just please go do it!" Kelsi said as Isabella nodded and ran off. Taking a deep breath Kelsi opened the door with a smile on her face, "Hey Zeke! You can go into the living room and wait for dinner," Zeke nodded as a blonde followed him in as she rested her sun glasses on the top of her head.

"So, what are we doing here again?" Mollie asked as she took her phone out and started texting. Zeke sighed as he grabbed Mollie's phone.

"We are here for a dinner with friends, and can you stop texting for like 3 hours?" Zeke scolded her as he stuffed it in his pocket.

"Well now I have to," She huffed as Gabriella walked in.

"Hey Zeke have you seen- Zeke?!" Gabriella said happily as she ran over and hugged him, "How are you? How've you been? How's Mollie? Where do you live now? What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked quickly as Zeke laughed.

"I've been good, we live like 10 minutes away, Kelsi invited me to dinner and Mollie is right here," Zeke said gesturing to Mollie.

"Hi I'm Mollie Baylor," Mollie said sticking her hand out.

"I'm Gabriella," Gabriella said shaking her hand, "So you're Sharpay's other daughter…" Gabriella murmured looking at the teen.

"Is there a bath room somewhere around here?" Mollie asked as Gabriella nodded.

"It's right there," Gabriella pointed to the doors. Mollie smiled and walked off, "Zeke… Does Mollie know about Sharpay?"

"No, I never told her about Sharpay. I didn't want her to know," Zeke said as Troy walked in.

"Hey! Zeke! My man!" Troy said as they hugged, "it's great to see you again. How long has it been? 17 years?"

"18 actually," Zeke laughed as Troy laughed.

"Damn, so close!" Troy laughed.

"Let me down!" Franchesca yelled as the parents looked up. Jason ran up the stairs as he waved as Zeke, "This isn't your house! This is my house to! Now I demand to be let down!" Franchesca stopped her foot, with her new gold heels on.

"We're not allowed to," Isabella said as Franchesca rolled her eyes.

"...Let me down!" She whined.

"We can't!" Shannon said. Franchesca stomped her foot and turned around to go to he other stairs as they ran in front of her.

"What the hell?!" Franchesca said as she let out an angry scream and stomped her foot, "Let me down!" Franchesca yelled.

"How does your cousin handle her?" Isabella asked Shannon.

"Oh, she's much different around him," Shannon said as they shrugged, "Much different,"

"Oh, if she wasn't he would have run out of here," Isabella laughed as Franchesca crossed her arms.

"You know I'm right here?!" She said as they laughed nervously.

"We were joking!" Shannon said fake laughing.

"Uh huh, sure," She said as she pushed past them and down and into the living room and saw A man standing there. Gabriella and Troy tensed as Franchesca starred at the man, "Who are you?" She demanded.

"I'm Zeke," He said sticking his hand out, "Zeke Baylor,"

"I'm Franchesca, Franchesca Evans," She said as he stared at intently, "Okay…" She said a little wiered out, "Gabriella, Does Kelsi and my Mom know that there is a guest over?" Gabriella nodded as Franchesca flipped her hair. Walking towards the bathroom the door opened as the two girls looked at eachother.

"Who are you?" They said at the same time, "I asked first!" They said as they both crossed their arms.

"This is _my_ house," Franchesca said popping out her hip, "So, what's your name?" She raised an eye brow as there was a knock on the door, "Hold that thought!" Franchesca ran to the door as she opened it. She was met by a rose as she took it and smiled when she saw Dougie.

"Surprise!" He said as Franchesca hugged him, "I was invited to dinner so I came,"

"Well I'm glad," She said as he kissed her quickly.

"DINNER!" Kelsi yelled as everyone piled in the dining room.

"Uhm… There's like… Not enough seats," Franchesca said scratching her head as Kelsi smiled.

"Well, hun, Some of us are eating out there," Kelsi said pointing to the patio.

"Like…?" Franchesca said as Kelsi starred at her, "Me?! Why me?! I'm not going out there alone! What if I get attacked?!"

"You'll have all of them with you, and Mollie," Kelsi said as Sharpay walked in and froze. Zeke looked over as their eye connected. Sharpay broke the contact as she looked at the ground and walked over to Franchesca.

"So let's go get you your food," Sharpay said pulling her daughter away. In the kitchen Sharpay sat on the stool and started crying.

"Mom?! Are you ok?!" Franchesca said as she rubbed her Mom's back.

"No! No I'm not ok! I need to tell you things I never told you now!" Sharpay said as she pulled her into the living room, "Mark isn't your father,"

"Well duh, you're divorcing him!" Franchesca said.

"No, he isn't your blood father," Sharpay said.

"Yes he is," Franchesca said, "What, was I adopted?!

"No! No, no," Sharpay said shaking her head, "Zeke, he's your blood father. We broke up before I found out I was pregnant and Mark came into my life and just took over that spot I guess. And you starting calling him Daddy and I didn't know when the right time would come to tell you he wasn't. But then he was because we got married but now He's not and Zeke is," Franchesca blinked as she took in all the information.

"I don't… get it," Franchesca said, Sharpay slapped her forehead.

"Zeke, Is your father. Your real father," Sharpay said slowly.

"Oh! I get it! Wait, you didn't tell me?! You let me live my life as lie! Thinking I was Mark's child! When really, I'm just the aftermath of a high school love story?!" Franchesca said getting upset, "So you never ment to have me?! And then you did and Mark came along and just adapted in, so I'm not his child. I'm not Mark's daughter? I'm Zeke's? Then is that blonde girl-,"

"Mollie," Sharpay interrupted.

"Is Mollie my sister?!" Franchesca asked/yelled.

"Twin, Zeke ended up getting custody of one of you guys," Sharpay said as Franchesca nodded.

"So I have a twin?" Sharpay nodded as Franchesca sat there and played with thumbs.

"Are you mad at me?" Sharpay asked as Franchesca shook her head, "Are you upset?" Franchesca shrugged, "Honey, I wanted to tell you but Mark and I decided that it wasn't a good idea,"

"Why?"

"Because… Because we didn't want you going on a wild goose chase to find him. To meet your real father. We didn't want you to be disappointed if he was living happily, with a family and more kids. We didn't want you to get heart broken," Sharpay said putting a hand on her daughter's knee.

"I get it, but, does everyone else know?"

"Only the adults and maybe Mollie I'm not sure," Sharpay said. Sure enough, Zeke and Mollie were having the same talk. So when the two walked out to the patio where they were eating, they ate quietly and didn't look at each other.

"You ok?" Dougie quietly asked as Franchesca nodded as him smiling, "You're hiding something from me,"

"No I'm not!" Franchesca lied, "I'm just… tired, yeah, tired," She said fake yawning.

"Ok…" Dougie said not believing her. He put an arm around her shoulder as a young Man walked onto the patio.

"Brandon!" Isabella said jumping out of her seat and hugging him.

"Hey," He said, "I have something to give you," Isabella smiled as he took his Leatherman jacket off, "For you," He said as he held it out to her.

"Aw! Thank you!" Isabella said taking it then hugging him. She started kissing him as there was a knock on the window and they turned and saw Jason standing there waving, "Whoops," Isabella blushed as her father's actions.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Shannon asked Mollie.

"Nope," Mollie said looking at the two couple, "I think I'm going to start looking for one though,"

"Me too," Shannon said as they laughed.


	7. Jay and Christmas

**I'm backkkkkk! Hahah yeah... I was on like writer strike for about... oh I don't know.. A while. And I saw Twilight! Might I say I love it! I have the script! And because for this thing me and my friends and brother are doing, I have to do this.**

**Oh. My. God.**

**and**

**I know, right?**

**and**

**Perfect.**

**and  
**

**Carlisle! The Blood!**

**and**

**N-n-n-no! You can't- you just- no! I won't- you can't just say that kinda stuff to me. *This is not what he says, honestly, I have no clue what the hell she says hahahaha, but me and my brother and my two friends, keri and Shannon, make fun of her, and I make fun of Rob's singing but don't hate me. I just don't like his work!!*  
**

**and**

**Maybe he'll adopt me**

**and**

**I'm very protective of you (My brother does this so funny! He wiggles his eye brows and I cracked up. I do a funny Mike impression too!)**

**and**

**(Well it's not really a line but when mike is like dancing wierdly out side the diner)**

**and (I'm sorry I'm getting really annoying, if your reading this, and you have no clue what I'm talking about, skip it please don't waste you time)**

**Oh... You do smell good.**

**and**

**The small girl, Alice, she's like really wierd.**

**and**

**But apperently no one here's good enough for him... Like I care (Obviously she does)**

**and  
**

**Mirrors. A room full of mirrors.**

**and**

**Bella! Are you being safe?!**

**and**

**Remember who you are. (I think Edward'sRob's eye twitch is funny)**

**and**

**well it's not really a line but... Bella's like spazz on the ground, Good luck with that Shannon  
**

**and**

**Oh... Get a wiff of that, here comes the human.**

**and**

**La Push, baby.**

**and**

**(I'm almost done I hope)**

**My monkey man.**

**and**

**Woo! Yeah!... Oh come on, babe. It's just a game.**

**and**

**It's time (Super massive Black hole starts)**

**and**

**Stop!**

**and**

**Tell him to avenge you, tell him... TELL HIM!**

**and**

**I'm sorry (See if Edward had not said sorry they would not have been caught. I mean it's a whole like three seconds!)**

**and**

**(Classic)**

**So the Lion fell in love with the lamb.  
What a stupid lamb.  
What a masochistic (I don't know the word and I'm too lazt to open my script) lion.**

**and my personal fave (Cause it was funny)  
**

**Rosalie, always breaking my bowls... (That one you have to watch the Pre-Twilight screening with Nikki, Taylor and Eddie or have talked to me when I was on a sugar high)**

**and last but not least before I make the whole story quotes...**

**You will only get this if you are one of four people, including me...**

**The hug scene.**

* * *

After the dinner with the Baylor, Gabriella and Troy left for two days and said they'd come back with a surprise. On the day they were come back all three of the girls sat on the couch discussing what it would be.

"I think it's a dog!" Shannon said.

"No TV!" Isabella said.

"I think she's getting like a car, since you know what happened to your last one," Franchesca said looking at Shannon.

"Oh! Like you're one to talk! Ms. Crash-my-Car-Because-Of-A-Bug!" Shannon said as Franchesca crossed her arms.

"Ok first off! It wasn't a bug, it was a spider! And it wasn't why I crashed; I crashed because I wasn't paying attention because I was scared of the spider! I mean it's an Amphibian!"

"Its arachnid, Frankie arachnid," Isabella shook her head as Franchesca shrugged.

"Whatever, I was close enough! You say Tomato I say potato!" Franchesca said waving Isabella off.

"We're back!" Gabriella said as the front door opened, Shannon got up and went over to the hall way as something ran into her.

"What the hell?" Shannon said looking down at the little boy.

"Shannon! Do not use that language near him!" Gabriella scolded as the little boy hugged Gabriella's legs, "Shan, this is your little brother, Jay Ashton Bolton,"

"….What?!" Shannon said as the other two girls ran over squealing.

"Omg! Shan! That's great!" Franchesca said as she kneeled down to Jay's height, "Hi! I'm Frankie!" she said excited.

"Hi! I Jay!" Jay said as Franchesca awed at the little boy.

"Well I know we're going to be the best of friends," Franchesca smiled as Isabella and Shannon looked at each other.

"Hopefully he won't turn out like her," Isabella whispered laughing.

"I can hear you," Franchesca said, "And first off, I'm not bad," They coughed as she glared, "And second, he's your brother. If he was my brother then I would make him fabulous but he's not so… You get to shape him,"

"Yeah, and he's not going to end up a shopaholic," Shannon said pulling Jay over.

"Hi!" Jay said smiling as Shannon smiled.

"Hi, I'm Shannon. I'm your big sister," Shannon said as Jay smiled and laughed.

"He's from the Philippines," Gabriella said Shannon smiled.

"Franchesca, can you help me with Lunch- Gabi! Troy! You're back!" Sharpay said as she ran over the hugged them, "Frankie, go get the cut up sandwiches and put them on the dining room table. The Boltons are coming over. And the Baylor's," Sharpay said as Franchesca nodded, walking off.

"Mom!" Franchesca yelled as Sharpay sighed and walked back into the kitchen.

"I tired," Jay said as he held his arms out to Troy as Troy picked him up and walked upstairs.

"So how do you like him?" Gabriella asked.

"I love him!" Shannon said as there was a knock on the door.

"Oh… Hi Bill…" Isabella said answering the door to Sharpay's agent, "Can we help you?"

"Yes, Sharpay is here right?" Bill said as Isabella nodded and Sharpay walked out whipping her hands on her jeans.

"Uh… Hi Bill. What do you need?" Sharpay said

"You know that audition you went to last month?"

"Yeah, I didn't get it," Sharpay said as Franchesca walked by.

"Well, Hayden dropped out. You're going to London tomorrow," Bill said, "You'll be meeting with your co-stars when you get there,"

"Tomorrow? I have to leave tomorrow?" Sharpay said as she scratched her head.

"Yes," Bill said turning around, "Have a nice day Sharpay," With that he left.

"How long will you be gone?" Gabriella asked Sharpay shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I didn't really even want the part," Sharpay said as she sighed.

"Then decline!" Gabriella said.

"I can't! I don't know how big or little this could be. I mean, I could have my big break, or completely crash down," Sharpay said as Franchesca walked back in.

"I finished," Franchesca said as Sharpay smiled and nodded. She and Gabriella walked outside on to the deck.

"Oh hey! Franchesca guess what!" Shannon said.

"What?" Francesca said whipping her hands together.

"Your Mom is going to London!" Isabella said as Franchesca nodded.

"Cool?"

"For a movie! She's filming a movie in London!" Shannon said as Franchesca's jaw dropped.

"What! I want to go! To London and use my British accent!" Franchesca said switching to her British accent.

"Oh, well, she's leaving tomorrow so…" Shannon said trailing off as she saw some guy standing at the door with the Boltons.

"What are you-," Franchesca said following her gaze, "Oh, who is that guy?" Franchesca pondered out loud as she walked over to the Boltons and the guy, "Uhm, Hi! We're eating out on the deck, so you can just like, go out there," Franchesca said letting them in as the four walked out to the deck.

"Who is that guy?" Shannon asked as both girls looked at her.

"We don't know," they said at the same time.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Isabella suggested as Shannon shook her head.

"Oh, come on. Women up and go flirt! But first find out if he's single and his name!" Franchesca said pushing Shannon out.

"Ouch," Shannon said as she ran into the guy, "Sorry… Uh… I'm Shannon,"

"Colin, Colin Curran," Colin said as Shannon smiled as she stuck out her hand and he took it as they shook hands.

"Aw, it's love at first sight!" Franchesca laughed.

"Yeah… Totally," Isabella said rolling her eyes as someone tapped her shoulder. Isabella jumped as she turned around and saw Zeke and Mollie.

"Hi!" Franchesca said hugging Mollie, "My Mom's outside," Franchesca said to Zeke as he nodded and walked out.

"Ok, so what did he say?" Isabella said as the three went to sit on the couch. Franchesca and Isabella were trying to hook Mollie up with their friend Chace.

"Who?" Mollie asked.

"Chace, Mollie, Chace!" Franchesca said.

"Oh…" Mollie said, "He said," she said taking her phone out, "maybe we should hangout during lunch some time. What period is your lunch?" She said reading off the text.

"Yay!" Franchesca said, "That's a total sign he likes you!" She squealed as Troy walked down.

"Is Gabi and Shan outside?" Franchesca nodded as Troy walked out with Jay.

"Aw! Who's that?" Mollie said.

"That's Jay, Shannon's new baby brother," Isabella said as Mollie got up.

"I'm sorry but I've got to go meet him," Mollie said as she ran out. Franchesca and Isabella shrugged walking out too. Shannon was playing with Jay as they tossed a bouncy ball back and forth. Soon all the teens and Jay were playing with the ball.

--- Christmas

"Get up!" A little boy said jumping on a bed as I groan emerged from the storm of sheets, "Get up!" He said louder as the groan was louder.

"Jay! Stop!" A tired voice came as a figure shot out of the blankets. Jay ran off happily as Shannon rolled her eyes, fixing her hair before walking out. Shannon smiled mischievously as she grabbed a camera and ran off to the girls' bedrooms. Grabbing a singing hamster **(I love these things! I'm not really sure what they are exactly but they are so cool! And they sing!)** And ran into Bella's room and laid the camera on the table next to her bed as she focused it on Bella.

"Y.M.C.A!" The hamster suddenly sang out as Bella's jumped up, wide-eyed. Shannon fell to the ground laughing as Bella growled at her, getting out of bed.

"I hate you," Bella grumbled as she gets ready and Shannon ran off. She arrived in Franchesca's room to see her not there.

"Merry Christmas!" Franchesca yelled popping out of her closet as Bella screamed, "I knew you would have been the one to try and do something," Franchesca said as Bella shrugged walking out.

"Good morning, kids," Gabriella said as the children piled in, "Before you go to open the gifts, get dressed in day clothes, nice clothes too. We're having people over and we're getting photos taken outside too," The teens groaned as they walked back upstairs.

"What are you wearing?" Franchesca asked as the two other girls shrugged.

"I think I should wear my black jeans with that-," Shannon began.

"No! No black jeans!" Isabella interrupted her, "How about you wear… Uh… What else do you have?"

"I have grey jeans, I think I have a white pair, I have the regular ones too," Shannon said creasing her eye brows.

"Maybe she can borrow one of my black dresses," Franchesca said as the two pulled her into Franchesca room, closing her curtains (Because of a certain boy) they threw all of Franchesca's dresses on the bed.

"I like this one," Shannon said holding up a black strapless one, with a bow.

"Yay! Now go put it on and you can like, go find a pair of heels in your closet," Franchesca said pushing her into the bathroom. Franchesca grabbed her dress and pushed Isabella out as she changed into it. It was black and white polka dots and was also strapless. Grabbing her black heels she opened her door to let Isabella in to fine her not there, "Uh, Bell-,"

"BOO!" Isabella yelled as Franchesca screamed.

"Ugh!" Franchesca said turning on her heel and closing the door.

"I'm done!" Shannon said coming out of the bathroom as she spun around, "Uh… Where's Bella?"

"Somewhere," Franchesca said as she opened her door to reveal Isabella, "Oh! Hi! What are you doing out here?" Franchesca asked innocently.

"Oh, I don't know," Isabella glared as Franchesca walked down stairs.

"Can we open our gifts now?" Franchesca asked as Gabriella laughed.

"Wait until everyone comes down. Shannon!" Gabriella said when she saw Shannon, "I didn't know you had that dress!"

"I don't. It's hers," Shannon said nudging Franchesca.

"Presents!" Jay said as he ran towards the tree. They all laughed as his eyes filled with joy.

"Hey!" Isabella said descending down the stairs. She was wearing a black bubble dress

"You look beautiful!" Kelsi said hugging her child. There was a knock on the door as Franchesca went to answer, hoping it was her Mother, who promised to come home for Christmas from London. Her smile faltered a bit as she let in Zeke and Mollie. Mollie was wearing a Red dress and Zeke was wearing a suit.

"Dressed up I see?" Franchesca joked looking at Zeke.

"I just wanted to look good," He said fixing his tie.

"For someone I know…?" Franchesca said hanging back as Zeke stopped walking and Mollie kept walking to Shannon and Isabella.

"I just want to impress-,"

"My Mom," Franchesca said, her smiled dropping, "I'm not even sure if she'll be here this year," Zeke put a hand on Franchesca's shoulder as she smiled and they walked into the living room.

"Here, this is for you," Isabella said handing her a small box.

"Who's it from?" Franchesca asked.

"It's from…" Isabella said looking at tag, "Your Mom," Franchesca took the package as she opened it and laughed.

_If you're opening this, then I probably didn't get home in time. But here are keys to a car. It's at the Baylor's house. It was mine old one from high school, but I have the big S.E taken off. Boy I was big-headed. But anyways, I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I really am, but I am probably on a plane right now! I'll see you when I get back! I love you._

_Love,_

_Mom._

"What are the key's for?" Isabella asked as Franchesca smiled.

"My new car," She said as she let a tear fall, "My mom's old car,"

"Knock, knock!" Someone said at the door as Franchesca looked at the door and smiled even wider. Dougie, Daisy and Trevor walked in as Franchesca ran over and hugged him.

"I'm going for a drive," Shannon said grabbing her Dad's keys.

"It's Christmas," Franchesca said pulling away from Dougie as Shannon put her hat on.

"I know, I'll be back," Shannon said as Franchesca cracked a smile.

"You forgot to buy something, didn't you?" Franchesca said as Shannon opened her mouth to answer but she turned and walked out, "If you need help, call me!" Dougie chuckled as she walked them to the family room.

---

"What do you mean, 'We're snowed in?' I am 12 miles away from my family who are expecting me! I promised my daughter I would be home!" Sharpay yelled slamming her hand on the front desk as the women behind it jumped, "It's Christmas, you witch! Everyone here wants to go home! There's only a damn inch of snow and we're 'Snowed in'?!" The woman fixed her glasses, pressing her lips together.

"Ma'am," She said as she took a deep breath, "It is not an inch. It is a full yard stick,"

"Well then get the-," Sharpay said taking a deep breath, "Can you just get the bulldozers out here?"

---

"Bella!" Franchesca said running after Isabella as she laughed. Franchesca chased after her with water gun in hand.

"I love how they got it for you, and their using it more then you," Taylor laughed as Chad shrugged. Hunter was playing Wii with Jay as the two girls ran around, spraying each other. Franchesca walked in looking furious as Isabella walked in, laughing. Franchesca was drenched head to toe in water. Isabella sat on the couch as Franchesca squeezed her hair out over Isabella's lap.

"Ugh!" Isabella said as the two walked up the steps.

"I'm going to get changed," Isabella said as the slammed her door.

"I am too!" Franchesca yelled down as she closed her door. Trevor pushed Dougie, who had gotten up, back down on the couch as the adults laughed.

"Not until you're married," Trevor muttered as Dougie rolled his eyes.

"AHA! I WIN!" Hunter said sticking his tongue out at Jay. Jay's bottom lip quivered as Gabriella scooped him up.

"Hunter," Chad said, "That was not nice,"

"He's a sore loser-,"

"Hunter! Apologize."

---

"I can't talk now," Shannon said answering her phone, with her eyes on the road.

"Oh ok well, I'll call you later," Colin said as Shannon parked her car.

"Ok, so what does Zeke want…? Uh… Gah!" Shannon said walking into Target.

---

"Anybody want some juice?" Franchesca said walking into the living room with a pitcher of juice and a cup of her own, "It's limeade," She said smiling taking a sip from her cup.

"I do!" Isabella said as she raised her hand.

"Ok, go get a cup then," Franchesca said as she put the pitcher down and sat down next to Dougie.

"Is Shannon back yet? Or will she be soon?" Isabella asked walking back with a glass.

"I don't know," Franchesca said. They sighed and sat on the couch, not talking… for once.

"Oh! Did you see that shirt Mandy was wearing before we left for break I mean Hello? What was she thinking?" Isabella said breaking the silence.

"I know, I could barf cuter then her outfit," Franchesca said as the adult cleared their throats.

"What?" Both girls said as the parent's shook their head.

---

"I've gotten Zeke the perfect gift!" Shannon celebrated in her car as she turned the volume up to her favorite song, "_Kiss me, Kill me. Your kiss is torture! But killing me would be too easy!_" **(I bet you all saw this coming)** Suddenly Shannon felt a strong object push into the side of her car, as it sent the car flipping a couple of times.

---

The phone rang as both girls ran to it, dying of boredom.

"Hello, Bolton/Evans/Danforth resident. Can I help you?" Isabella answered as Franchesca 'Ugh'ed and crossed her arms, listening to half the conversation.

"_Hello, I am Dr. Reed_."


	8. I Hate Hospitals

**Holy Crap! I am so sorry! I forgot about this story to be honest! I am sooooo Sorry! Here is one of my longer chapters now. I'm very sorry. This chapter skips an amount of time also.**

**Also, I own nothing.  
**

* * *

I Hate Hospitals

"Drive faster!" Frankie ordered Bella, "We're never going to get there," Frankie groaned. She fell back on the back of her seat.

"I'm not going to speed, Frankie, I don't want to end up in the hospital like Shannon," Bella stated while Dougie silently sat in the back seat. Bella looked in her mirror and saw Gabriella, Troy, and Jay's car speed up and pass them.

"Bella?" Dougie asked, his voice shaking, "Can you please speed up? I would like to know what happened to Shannon. The sooner, the better,"

"Of course," Bella said, pressing her foot harder on the peddle.

---

"When are the girls and Dougie getting here-," Gabriella asked right as Bella and Frankie, along with Dougie, came speeding down the hall. Bella suddenly slipped as Frankie stopped and helped her up.

"I'm good!" Bella said, before rushing over to where the crowd was.

"How is she?" Dougie asked, Gabriella let out a sigh in relief.

"She only had a shattered arm. She's in surgery now, she has to get pins in her arm to align the bone again. But, ovearall she's okay. She's got some bumps and bruises, but nothing to serious," Gabriella said. Frankie and Bella hugged in relief. While, Dougie ran a hand through his hair in relief.

"So we just have to wait?" Frankie asked, breaking up the little party.

"Yes," Troy replied.

"So! Who likes pie?" Frankie asked while Bella and Mollie blinked at Frankie.

---

"She's awake, and in a visiting room. If you'd like to visit," Dr. Reed said while everyone nodded.

"I think, Gabriella and Troy," Frankie said, "Then Trever, Daisy, and Dougie,"

"What about us?" Bella asked.

"Their her family," Frankie stated, "They go first," Bella nodded, sitting back down while Gabriella and Troy followed the doctor.

"Dad! Just listen to me for a second!" A voice said coming down the hallway. Frankie, Bella, and Dougie looked towards the voice. Coming around the corner was Mandy and her father. Her father held his hand up, cutting her off.

"Not now Mandy," He said, picking up paper work from the front desk, "I have a patient to attend to,"

"But, it's Christmas…" Mandy said while her father whipped around.

"You can go celebrate it with your mother. I have work," He said walking off.

"You said you would take off today!" Mandy said after him, catching up to him.

"I lied," He said before pushing past doors, where non-doctors or non-patients could go. Mandy stood there for 10 seconds before running out the waiting room doors. Dougie, Frankie, and Bella sat there shocked.

"I'll… I'll be right back," Frankie said, getting up placing her heels on the chair and walking out the same door as Mandy ran out, "Mandy?" She didn't get a response. Walking towards the exit, she walked out to a red BMW in parking lot, "Mandy?" She said again. The girl at the steering wheel lifted her head up before rolling her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice laced with her tears.

"I just want to talk," Frankie said, crossing her arms, "I saw what happened inside,"

"What, are you going to rub it in my face now? Yes, my dad completely ignores me. Congrats, you learned my secret," Mandy said.

"I don't care about 'your secret.' I just want to know you're okay," Frankie said. Mandy laughed.

"Yeah, says the girls who hates me," She said drying her eyes.

"I don't hate you," Frankie said.

"Then what? You just really dislike me?" Mandy snapped.

"I... Look. I came out here to see if you're okay. Obviously, since you're snapping at me, you are. So I'm going to go back inside, because my friend if in the hospital," Frankie said, "But, just know, If Miley ever bites you in the butt, I will be there to talk to you," Frankie started walking back as the car door slammed. Footsteps came after her when suddenly she got whipped back around, Mandy was hugging her while Frankie stood there frozen.

"Thank you," Mandy said before letting go.

"You're... Welcome," Frankie said while Mandy gave her a smile. Mandy ran back to her car while Frankie walked back in, in a state of shock.

"What happened?" Bella asked, "Did she slap you?"

"No… she hugged me?" Frankie said more like a question.

"Dougie," Trever said while they stood up, "Come on, were going to visit her," Gabriella and Troy came back while they sat down.

"Is she okay?" Zeke asked, Mollie sat up, moving over to the teens.

"She's fine. Just upset about her car," Gabriella smiled, "And she wanted to keep Jay in there,"

"I see," Zeke said, "I called Sharpay. She says she's sorry for not being here and she isn't in a good mood either,"

"I can see why," Gabriella said looking around.

"She said they just started bull dozing so she may be here within 6 hours," Zeke said, "At the least,"

"Goodness," Gabriella said while falling into a seat.

"Girls," Trever said while they all sat up, "She wants you," Frankie, Isabella, and Mollie got up and walked towards Shannon's room.

"Hi," Bella said while the three walked in, Frankie stood by the foot of the bed while Bella and Mollie sat to the right of her, while Dougie was situated on the left.

"How do you feel?" Mollie asked while Shannon laughed.

"Fine. I just really hate hospitals," Shannon smiled while she pointed to her pair of pants resting on a chair, "Can you get me my phone?" Frankie reached over from where she was standing and grabbed the pair of jeans.

"It's uh… It's not there," Frankie said, holding the pants upside down.

"What?!" Shannon shot up, "I need my phone. It is my life!"

"Calm down," Frankie said, "We'll go find it. Come on Mollie," Mollie nodded and Frankie and Mollie walked out.

"Where's her phone?" Mollie asked.

"Crushed most likely," Frankie sighed while the two sat next to the door of her hotel room, "If I haven't said this, I'm glad I have a sister,"

"Same here," Mollie said as the two shared a smile, "Maybe you should try calling it,"

"Good idea," Frankie said as she pulled out her phone pressing speed dial 4. A faint ringing was heard while the two went on a wild goose chase.

---

"How long do you think they'll be?" Bella asked while Shannon shrugged.

"Knowing Frankie, hours," Shannon replied. Dougie ran a hand through his hair while he groaned, closing his eyes.

"What?" Bella asked. Dougie popped one eye open and looked at Bella.

"We have school in three days," Dougie grumbled while Bella rolled her eyes.

"Your cousin is in the hospital and you're thinking about school?"

"…Yes," Dougie replied. Shannon laughed.

"It's okay, I'm not dying," Shannon smiled. Bella smiled back while Dougie coughed.

"Knock on wood," Dougie mumbled while Shannon smacked him, "Ouch! I'm kidding!"

"Shut up!" Shannon said while Dougie laughed. Frankie and Mollie re-entered while holding a phone with a shattered screen.

"Your phone screen shattered," Mollie said tossing the phone, "But it still works…. Kinda,"

"It rings if you call it and you can pick it up and hang it up…. That's about it," Frankie said while Shannon nodded mutely, "So you need a new phone,"

"Obviously," Shannon said looking at her phone.

____________________ 1 Month Later

"Two more weeks until your cast comes off!" Frankie said jumping on the couch next to Shannon who was trying to do homework.

"Yeah, whoop…" Shannon said casting a glance at Frankie who was sitting next to her, "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah!" Shannon looked at her in disbelief, "Okay… Dougie helped me. But, I still did most of it!"

"What, write your name?" Shannon joked.

"Hush it," Frankie said while getting up, "I'm getting a drink. Would you like anything?"

"Water," Shannon said while Frankie nodded walking into the Kitchen.

"So I was thinking," Frankie said sitting next to Shannon, "Maybe we should go out later today. Like, the mall or the movies,"

"When I _finish_ my homework," Shannon said while Frankie nodded. Frankie hummed starring at the ceiling while Shannon let out an aggravated sigh.

"Alright, alright," Frankie got up, "I'm leaving!" Frankie ran up the stairs, running into Bella's room.

"I am bored," Bella said while Frankie jumped on the bed.

"I think it's time to spice things up," Frankie said while Bella stood up and went to her iPod.

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Really really wanna zigazig ha." Bella sang as the two kicked the air.

"If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine," Frankie and Bella jumped around singing while laughing.

"Oh.. My.. God," Shannon fumed while looked up, "Shut up!" She yelled while putting her pencil down, "Frankie and Bella! Shut up! Stop singing slash screaming!"

"So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me,  
You gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
We got G like MC who likes it on an,  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
And as for me you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around," Bella and Frankie continued, not hearing Shannon screaming.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is," Frankie and Bella started jumping around.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
You gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down zigazig ah," Frankie and Bella laughed as they finished and Shannon slammed the door open, mad.

"Shut," She said slamming the door closed, stepping inside, "Up!" she screamed while Frankie and Bella shared a glance.

"Someone's grumpy," Bella said.

"Shannon! You have to be quiet, why are you screaming?" Gabriella asked, entering the room, "And stop slamming doors, you're going to pull it off the hinges!"

"Yeah Shannon," Bella said while Frankie nodded, "You're going to break the door,"

"…. I hate you all," Shannon said before leaving.

"Aw! We love you too!" Frankie yelled after.

"Frankie!" Gabriella scolded.

"Sorry," Frankie said.


	9. Heart Break and Dart Boards

**Chapter 9: ****

* * *

**

**A/N: EEKKKK! I'm so sorry. I had writers block. Whoops.**

**DISCLAIMER: [-_-]" What do you think?****

* * *

**

The sun arose on the horizon while everyone was getting ready for school.

"Frankie?" Shannon knocked on her door while a thud was heard.

"I'm coming!" Frankie called from the room while she opened her bedroom door. Shannon raised an eyebrow while Frankie smiled, "I feel asleep again. You woke me up, I feel off the bed,"

"Alright. Well my mom made breakfast so… come on," Shannon said while Frankie nodded. Grabbing her bag from the chair she ran after Shannon. Not noticing the silhouette of someone looking in her window.

"This is delicious, Gabriella, thank you," Bella said, eating the last piece of her French toast. Frankie grabbed an Apple before running over and giving her mom a hug.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Sharpay asked. Frankie nodded, taking a bite of her apple.

"Yum," Frankie smiled before sitting next to Bella and Shannon, "Okay so I saw this online-,"

"Oh boy… Frankie, we told you, those sites are not appropriate for you," Shannon said. Frankie rolled her eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha that's hilarious Shannon! And, No, I was not on any site like that! I saw a joke!" Frankie said while Shannon and Bella shared a glance.

"… Hit us with it," Bella said while Shannon coughed.

"Say milk ten times," Frankie order while they both blinked at her, "Do it!"

"Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk," Bella said while Shannon put her plate in the sink.

"What do cows make?"

"Babies!" Bella answered.

"No, stupid! Now we have to start over again," Frankie said while Shannon laughed, "Say milk ten times,"

"Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk, Milk," Bella said while Frankie clapped.

"Now, what comes out of a cow's milk maker thingy," Frankie asked.

"Utter!" Shannon added.

"Milk," Bella said.

"What do cows drink?" Frankie asked and answered before Bella could speak, "They drink water, not milk silly!"

"… You didn't give me a chance to answer," Bella said while Frankie's smiled dropped.

"You just have to take away all my fun don't you," Frankie said getting up, throwing the bitten apple in the decomposing bin, "Fun murderer!" Frankie said before grabbing her keys and leaving. Bella and Shannon shared a glance before breaking out in laughter.

* * *

"School is not fun!" Frankie said while Bella and Shannon laughed, "I mean you have to get up early and then learn!"

"Yeah, it's just so bad because you have to learn!" Bella said sarcastically while Dougie ran up to the three.

"What class do you have next?" Dougie asked.

"Trigonometry," Bella said, "Holla,"

"French," Shannon said, "Oui oui,"

"Gym," Frankie said, "Iron pumping…?"

"I have Trig too," Dougie said while they all spilt up.

"Hey Frankie," Someone said while Frankie turned around. Mandy smiled back at her.

"Mandy… Hi," Frankie said, throwing her gym bag over her shoulder, "What's new?"

"Mollie," Mandy said while Frankie stopped walking.

"What about her?" Frankie asked, dropping her bag to the floor.

"Miley and Mallory," Mandy said.

"Did they hurt her? Is she okay? I'm going to ki-,"

"She's fine. It's just that-," Mandy said before being shoved in the shoulder.

"Sorry," Mollie said while turned to Miley and laughing.

"Oh, my god…" Frankie said while Mollie glanced back and smirked at Frankie.

"…She's become a bitch," Mandy finished while Frankie picked up her bag.

"Come on," Frankie said, "We have gym class to attend,"

* * *

"You can start the test…. Now," The math teacher said while the students started reading and writing. Bella starred at the paper with number.

"… Damn," Bella mumbled. Dougie was writing furiously when Bella looked over.

"Do you understand this?" Bella asked the girl next to her. Flipping her blonde hair, Mollie glanced at Bella's paper.

"Obviously you don't," Mollie said before turning back to her paper.

"Hey!" Bella said while Mollie rolled her eyes looking back at Bella.

"What?" Mollie asked.

"Why are you being so rude? I thought we were friends," Bella said while Mollie scuffed.

"You thought wrong," Mollie said before turning back around again.

"Wow," Bella said before rolling her eyes.

* * *

"La classe, s'il vous plaît laissez-passer dans vos devoirs et de prendre le nouveau paquet de travail (Class, please pass in your homework and pick up the new packet of work)," The French teacher said. Shannon got up, placing the written paper and picking up the new packet.

"Oh dear lord… kill me," Shannon said flipping through the sheets.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked next to her.

"Oh yeah, I'm super," Shannon said while the person laughed.

"I'm Ethan," He said, "Just moved here,"

"I'm Shannon," Shannon said, "Always lived here,"

"So then maybe you can show me around," He smiled.

"Yeah sure," Shannon smiled back, before starting the packet.

* * *

"Move those legs ladies! Three more laps to go, then you're free to hit the showers!" Mr. Molina said. Frankie groaned, getting lapped once more.

"Gosh darn it!" Frankie said while Mandy ran past her. Mandy slowed down, letting Frankie catch up to her.

"You okay?" Mandy asked while Frankie nodded.

"Yeah! Yeah," Frankie said waving her off, "I just… have a couple more laps to go,"

"I'll go with you," Mandy said while Frankie smiled.

"No, you go and shower when you finished. I can live," Frankie said while Mandy nodded.

"Well, at least let me run with you for my last three laps," Mandy said while Frankie nodded.

* * *

"How'd you do?" Dougie asked while Bella shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure I failed," Bella said while Dougie smiled.

"I'm sure you didn't," Dougie said while he put an arm around Bella.

"Bella!" Bella turned around, Brendan ran up to her.

"Well, I'm back from California!" He smiled while she smiled back.

"How was it?" Brendan continued on to tell Bella about California.

"Yeah, nice talking to you," Dougie said to himself before walking towards the gym.

"Hi Dougie," Mollie said catching up to him.

"Hi," Dougie said, stopping at his locker.

"How'd you do on the test?" Mollie asked, leaning against the lockers near him.

"I'm pretty sure I aced it," Dougie said before grabbing his gym bag and closing his locker.

"Me too," Mollie said walking with him, "So, how are you and Frankie?"

"Fine," Dougie said suspiciously, "Why?"

"I'm just wondering how my sister's love life was doing," Mollie smiled while Dougie nodded.

"Good, how's yours?" Dougie asked while he opened the gym doors.

"Slow, but its moving… I think," Mollie said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find that guy," Dougie said while Frankie left the locker rooms.

"Yeah, well I have to go!" Mollie said, "Bye!" She left the gym as Frankie walked over to Dougie.

"What was that about?" Frankie asked while Dougie smiled.

"Nothing," Dougie said giving Frankie a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, but I have to go or I will be late!" Frankie smiled.

"I'll meet you by your locker after school," Dougie told her before she nodded and jogged, as fast as she could in heels.

"Hey," One of Dougie's friends said shoving his shoulder while making a whip sound. The two laughed and walked towards the locker rooms.

* * *

"Bella!" Bella closed her locker turning around to come face to face with Brendan.

"Brendan, Hey," Bella said while Brendan took her books from her.

"Come walk and talk with me," Brendan said while Bella nodded, "So we've been dating since… 10th grade?"

'Yeah," Bella said while Brendan nodded.

'They were two great years," Brendan said while Bella closed her eyes, "Really great--,"

"But, I just don't feel that connection anymore? But, I just think our love has died out? But, I think we'd be better off as friends?" Bella took her books back, "Well, Brendan, have a good life," Bella said, before walking away, "I'll give you, your jacket tomorrow,"

* * *

"We have an emergency!" Shannon ran into Frankie's third period class. Her teacher glared while Shannon held up a pass, "I need Frankie. It's urgent!"

"Let me see," The teacher held his hand out for the pass while Shannon handed it to him. Frankie, who was already packed up, stood up while the teacher rolled his eyes letting her go.

"What's so urgent?" Frankie asked while Shannon grabbed her arm and sprinted out to Bella's car. Bella was in the passenger's seat, crying, "Bella! What's wrong?"

"Brendan broke up with me!" Bella cried while Frankie hugged her.

"It's okay! You'll find another guy hotter, funnier, muscular-er, taller, talented-er, smarter-er, the list goes on…" Frankie said while Bella laughed a bit.

"Even though half the things she said aren't words," Shannon sighed.

"Shut up Ms. Dictionary," Frankie glared at Shannon, "Anyways, do you want us to beat him up? Cause we can," Bella shook her head while Shannon and Frankie let a disappointed sigh.

"Dougie can beat him up!" Shannon said while Frankie glared, "… Never mind,"

"How about we go home and have an awesome party, ice cream, movies, fatty foods, dart board with Brendan's face, manicures, pedicures, a dart board with Brendan's face. Anything you want," Frankie said fixing Bella's hair.

"Dart board with Brendan's face," Shannon coughed. Bella laughed again drying her eyes.

"Let's do it," Bella said while Frankie clappad and Shannon pumped her fist.

"I'm going to get my car!" Frankie said before hugging Bella again and running off.

"I'll get the dart board ready," Shannon said, turning the engine on and smirking.


End file.
